Mais où est la chèvre ?
by EvilCroco
Summary: Ma proposition pour le concours 7 du forum OUATfrance ( les persos de OUAT dans la scène d'un film). Emma, Regina, Gold, Belle & Henry face à la plus redoutable des créatures ;)


Henry observait les alentours à travers les vitres embuées de la voiture à l'aide de jumelles à vision nocturne dont il n'était toujours pas lassé. Voilà pourtant deux bonnes heures que le système électrique du parc avait dysfonctionné, obligeant les occupants des deux véhicules de tourisme à patienter devant l'enclos du redoutable tyrannosaure...qui toutefois n'avait pas encore montré le bout de ses dents tranchantes !  
Henry s'amusait avec le gadget high-tech, utilisant continuellement la fonction zoom/dé-zoom des jumelles. À croire qu'il s'agissait davantage de faire du bruit que de scruter une éventuelle arrivée du dinosaure. Le tout pour le plus grand bonheur de Belle qui regretta de s'être installée dans la même voiture que l'enfant. Plutôt maternelle, elle avait imaginé que parcourir le parc avec son mari accompagné de son petit-fils donnerait à son homme une vision idyllique de ce que pourrait être la vie de famille avec elle.  
_ « Dis-moi jeune homme, tu ne voudrais pas ranger ça, tu risquerais de l'abîmer, dit Gold sentant l'agacement et la migraine de sa femme pointer.  
Belle lui sourit tendrement pour le remercier de ce sauvetage.  
_ D'accord papy !  
_ Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça, c'est tellement... ça fait tellement... Bref, garde ça pour ton autre grand-père, tu veux ?  
_ Dommage que grand-père et grand-mère n'aient pas pu venir avec nous. Eux, ils sont toujours de bonne humeur !  
_ Effectivement, quel dommage... Allez, Henry, range-ça !»  
Henry fit mine de poser les jumelles mais les garda en main et se positionna sur la plage arrière du véhicule. L'objectif cette fois-ci était d'inspecter la deuxième voiture arrêtée à quelques dizaines de mètres de la leur et dans laquelle se trouvaient ses deux mamans...

Emma, le bras dans l'entrebâillement de la portière légèrement ouverte, profitait de la pluie qui tombait pour remplir sa gourde.  
_ « Quelle idée pourrie tu as eu de vouloir amener Henry ici, résultat, on est coincés dans cette foutue jungle Dieu sait encore combien de temps ! pestait Regina qui s'était montrée peu enthousiaste depuis le début de la journée.  
_ Je me serais bien passée aussi de cette virée figure-toi. Je n'y peux rien si Henry souhaite constamment nous faire sortir comme une vraie famille. J'avais d'autres projets avec Killian d'ailleurs.  
_ D'autres projets ? Tu veux dire roucouler tout le week-end au lit ?  
_ Olala, ct'e coincée !  
_ J'ai peut-être l'air vieux jeu comme ça, mais j'en ai marre de devoir toujours répondre aux dizaines de questions embarrassantes que se pose Henry parce qu'il vous voit jouer aux adolescents.  
_ Tu es jalouse ou quoi ? T'as des problèmes de couple avec Robin pour être aussi peste ces temps-ci ?  
_ Je te remercie de laisser Robin en dehors de ça s'il te plaît, j'aurais dû rester avec lui pour aider le soigneur avec le tricératops qui a la diarrhée. Je serais pas coincée dans ce trou et toi tu y serais avec ton amant ! Tout aurait été pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.  
_ HA bah là, je te rassure, j'aurais préféré aussi que tu t'attardes là-bas à la place de Killian plutôt que…»  
Emma cessa net, interloquée par ce qu'elle voyait à travers la vitre. Gold et Belle courraient sous la pluie battante et se précipitaient vers la hutte en bois qui faisait office de toilettes !  
_ «Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ces deux-là ?  
_ Une envie pressante certainement. Tu sais ce que c'est : quand faut y aller, faut y aller ! Apparemment, ce sont de vrais chauds lapins eux aussi, ironisa Regina.»

Les deux femmes, loin de se douter des véritables raisons de cette ruée vers les sanitaires, pouffèrent de rire à la moquerie de la belle brune. Et pourtant ...

(Quelques minutes plus tôt, dans la 1ère voiture.)

Gold regarda sa montre pour la 5ème fois en moins de 20 minutes, de plus en plus impatient et agacé. Lui, l'homme d'affaires le plus redoutable et redouté, n'était pas habitué à ne pas être le maître de toute situation. Alors qu'il se demandait si tous ses plans du reste du week-end seraient chamboulés eux aussi, la voix paniquée de sa Belle, le corps tourné vers l'enclos du T-Rex, le sorti de ses pensées.  
« _ MAIS OÙ EST LA CHÈVRE ? »  
La pauvre bête qui avait été attachée là en guise de repas pour attirer le carnivore et satisfaire ainsi les visiteurs, avait effectivement disparu. Seul un morceau de corde accroché au pieu pendait...  
Henry n'avait pas perdu une seconde pour diriger ses jumelles vers la scène du drame lorsqu'un bruit sourd fracassa la fenêtre de toit de la voiture.  
Belle et Henry se mirent à crier simultanément alors que le sang et la chair de la bique recouvraient le toit panoramique.  
Il n'y avait plus de doute possible, le T-Rex était là, et avait faim ! Gold cru que son cœur allait s'arrêter lorsqu'il aperçut l'animal haut de six mètres toucher et abattre les lignes normalement électrifiées servant de barrière de protection.  
« _ Saloperie de coupure ! Il faut déguerpir d'ici au plus vite Belle !  
_ Henry ? s'inquiéta immédiatement la jeune femme.  
_ Henry, viens ici. Donne-moi ta main, dépêche-toi !  
_ Maman m'a dit de toujours rester dans la voiture, papy ! rétorqua Henry qui refusa la main tendue de Gold.  
_ Fais pas le morveux Henry, il va arriver !  
_ Nonnnnnnn ! »

Ni une, ni deux, il empoigna sa femme , posa sa main sur sa bouche pour éviter qu'elle ne crie sous l'effet de la panique et attire le dinosaure puis se mit à courir le plus rapidement possible se mettre à l'abri dans la cabane à quelques dizaines de mètres de là .

Les sourires qui égayaient les visages de Regina et d'Emma disparurent, pour laisser place à des yeux exorbités ! Un Tyrannosaure passait devant elles, à quelques mètres seulement, et il lança un cri si effroyable qu'il leur glaça le sang et les os.  
« _ Putain, j'en ai marre d'avoir toujours raison ! dit machinalement Regina qui n'avait cessé toute la journée de critiquer le parc et le concept mégalo des humains de ce monde de vouloir ramener à la vie des animaux disparus depuis des millions d'années.  
_ Ne bouge surtout pas Régina, sa vision est basée sur le mouvement.  
_ Mon dieu ! Henry ! Il y a Henry dans l'autre voiture, tout seul ! s'inquiéta Regina.  
_ Si on reste immobiles, il s'en ira sans même imaginer qu'il y a un bon repas juste sous ses narines. Il faut rester calmes 'Gina.»

Henry, dorénavant seul, ne sachant pas quelle réaction adopter, se mit à fouiller la voiture à la recherche de n'importe quoi pouvant l'aider à se sortir de ce bourbier. Il attrapa une lampe torche ultra puissante et, dans la panique, la dirigea vers le véhicule de ses mères.  
Le faisceau lumineux aveugla les deux femmes incrédules et inévitablement attira le saurien qui bifurqua en direction de la source lumineuse.  
« _ Éteins la torche, éteins la torche Henry ! » ordonnèrent en même temps Emma et Regina.  
Trop tard, le T-Rex, attiré par le faisceau, s'attaqua violemment à la voiture qui faisait office de dernier rempart pour Henry.  
« _ Reste-là, je vais le chercher ! Quand je le tiendrai, on foncera en même temps le plus vite possible vers l'abri où sont réfugiés Gold et Belle. »  
Emma qui avait trouvé une boite de fumigènes à l'arrière, en alluma un et sortit s'adresser au colosse qui avait déjà bien amoché le véhicule laissant un Henry piégé et terrifié.  
« _ Hé, hééééé , le dinooo » cria-t-elle pour interpeller le T-Rex. Elle réalisa alors de lents mais amples mouvements de bras et une fois qu'elle était certaine que le rouge vif du fumigène avait toute l'attention de la bête, elle le jeta aussi loin que possible de la quasi carcasse où se trouvait coincé Henry.  
L'idée était la bonne. Intrigué, le T-Rex s'éloigna vers le leurre. Emma en profita pour secourir Henry, lui saisit le bras et le dégagea par la fenêtre.

Pendant ce temps, Regina ne tenait plus en place, son inquiétude de plus en plus grande de voir le monstre revenir sur ses pas l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle se saisit à son tour d'un fumigène pour imiter son amie et s'assurer de mettre ses proches en sécurité.  
« Humm, ça serait con d'en rallumer un autre tant que le T-Rex est plus occupé par le fumigène que par ce qui se passe autour, calme-toi, Régina, calme-toi » se ressaisit-elle juste avant de faire une boulette.  
Dans tout ce chaos, un bref soulagement la traversa en voyant son fils dans les bras d'Emma qui, après lui avoir fait signe, commençait à déguerpir. C'était le moment, il fallait qu'elle sorte discrètement elle aussi de la voiture pour les rejoindre dans leur course folle vers les toilettes.

« _ Que se passe-t-il ? Où est le T-Rex ? demanda Gold à l'arrivée des trois nouveaux occupants.  
_ Ne demande surtout pas comment va ton petit-fils ! Grogna Regina.  
_ Il refusait de venir avec moi. C'est une vraie tête de mule ce gamin ! Je n'allais pas prendre le risque que son entêtement mette en danger Belle.  
À son nom, tous se tournèrent vers Belle, allongée au sol et qui semblait endormie.  
_ Elle s'est évanouie sous la panique, jugea bon de préciser Gold.  
_ Je suis désolé de pas t'avoir écouté papy.  
_ Tu as abandonné Henry ! continua Regina qui n'en démordait pas.  
_ Arrêtez ça tout de suite, il ne faut pas faire de bruit et ne pas bouger si on ne veut pas finir en bouillie pour dino ! Chuchota Emma.  
_ Et comment en savez-vous autant sur ces bestioles, Miss Swan ?  
_ Dans une connerie de film !  
_ Si seulement, on pouvait utiliser la magie, j'aurais réduit moi-même cette sale bête en morceaux ! ruminait Regina.  
_ Voilà pourquoi je veux le moins souvent possible venir dans ce monde. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire maintenant ? Personne ne sait où l'on est et avec cette fichue coupure, la situation ne pourrait pas être pire ! Et ne me regardez pas comme si j'avais toujours la solution cachée dans ma poche !  
Sur ce, Gold se pencha vers Belle qui sortait progressivement de ses vapes, lui caressa la joue pour continuer de la rassurer.  
_ Killian et Robin vont venir nous chercher et nous sauver, hein maman ?  
Emma sourit à son fils. Puis, elle ferma les yeux, posa deux doigts sur chacune de ses tempes et se concentra aussi intensément que possible.  
_ Mais que fais-tu Emma ? demanda Régina l'air perplexe devant le comportement sans queue ni tête de la blonde.  
_ Zuuut ! Je tente tout ce que je peux pour nous sortir de là ! J'ai toujours pensé qu'avec Killian on était... connectés...alors je tente la télépathie pour qu'il vienne nous sauver et...  
_ ..OK... Réfléchissons à un vrai plan vous voulez bien, coupa Régina. Belle, toi qui passes ton temps fourrée dans tes livres, t'as pas une idée pour nous sortir des griffes de cette bête ?  
_ T'as qu'à tenter un TLK avec, je suis sûre que ça pourrait fonctionner avec toi Régina ! rétorqua Belle, le regard glacial.  
Au fur et à mesure que les esprits s'échauffaient, la tension était devenue plus que palpable. Alors que le ton montait d'un cran entre Regina, Belle et Gold, Henry commença, lui, à pleurer.  
_ Putain mais vos gueules ! lâcha Emma en criant. Merde, vous voulez tous nous tuer ! »

C'est à ce moment là que des craquements se firent entendre, les murs de bois et de paille tremblèrent et en l'espace de deux secondes, toutes les parois de l'abri avaient volé en éclats.  
Les cinq malheureux se présentaient tétanisés et sans plus aucune illusion de protection devant le T-Rex qui avait détruit d'un coup de queue le refuge qui le séparait de ses proies. Le monstre les observa quelques instants comme indécis par le choix qui s'offrait à lui : par lequel commencer ?

Personne n'osait dire quoi que ce soit, personne ne le pouvait. C'était la fin, ils n'en réchapperaient pas, aussi puissants qu'ils pouvaient être dans le monde magique de StoryBrooke. Ils finiraient dans l'estomac d'une créature revenue du crétacé à cause d'une coupure de courant et d'un gosse qui avait toujours le chic pour les mettre dans des situations pas possibles.  
Emma saisit la main de son fils, un geste pour lui dire adieu, le rassurer ou lui donner du courage.  
Le T-Rex cria vers ses otages, il avait fait son choix. La gueule ouverte, il dirigea d'un geste brusque sa tête sur le petit groupe d'humains ...

« _ HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !  
_ Hé, love, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
_ Le...Le .. T-Rex, Henry... Regina, Gold et Belle...  
Emma ne parvenait pas à réduire son souffle, ni le rythme de son pouls.  
_ Chut, calme-toi, je suis là, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Killian déplaça une mèche blonde derrière l'oreille d'Emma et baisa son épaule en guise de réconfort.  
Emma saisit la jaquette d'un DVD posée sur sa table de nuit, "Jurassik Park" marmonna-t-elle, puis se tourna vers Killian en la lui présentant :  
_ La prochaine fois que tu veux absolument découvrir un film, c'est moi qui choisis ! »


End file.
